


Anduin and Wrathion's Eggscellent Adventure

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wranduin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: An AU where Wrathion finds abandoned dragon eggs, and convinces Anduin that they should hatch and raise the whelps. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this chapter like 2 weeks before blizzard blessed us with the new wrathion model i've been sitting on this chapter for a MONTH BABEY
> 
> oops ):

The Trade District was always busy, always loud. Anduin liked it for that reason; it was easier for him to disguise himself and just be there in the middle of it all. He sat on the steps of the bank, watching the crowd of people walking about. He could hear a heated auction going on across from him and half wondered what the hot ticket item was. He had needed this break. With the war going on, every day was full of meetings and memos. He barely had time for himself, let alone spending time with his mate. 

Thinking about the word mate made him blush slightly. All of Stormwind knew about Wrathion now, and he was sure most of Azeroth did as well. Their relationship was some of the gossip he heard while out. He really went red when he heard two older women wondering how Wrathion and he got "intimate," to put it politely. He didn't mind the gossip though. It felt good to not have to hide his relationship anymore. 

One conversation he overheard did bother him though. A group of merchants talking about how, if anything happened to Anduin, the Alliance would be in chaos because he doesn't have an heir and now never would. He hated to admit it, but they were right. It's not like he could have a child with Wrathion, and he knew he would never be able to have one with anyone else. He had never heard of an adopted child taking the throne before, but it could work. But then would there be a war because the child had no royal blood? And would Wrathion even agree to that? Even though he spent more and more time in Stormwind, Wrathion still left to do who knows what. He was off on one of his 'adventures' at the moment, in fact. Anduin needed to talk to Genn about this just so he could get out of his mind.

He stood up and started walking back to the keep. He was walking along the canals when he heard a small child gasp. "Look Mama, the dwagon is back!" Anduin's eyes shot up and he saw Wrathion flying towards the keep. His heart leapt and, with a smile on his face, he picked up his pace, running now. He saw Wrathion had a satchel around him that looked full with something, and he watched as the dragon opened the window to their room and carefully enter. Anduin was confused; Wrathion never entered the keep via his room, and he was never that careful. He kept running, wondering what his dragon was up to.

~~~

Out of breath, Anduin slowly opened the door to their bedroom. "Wrathion? I saw you arrive ba-" he started before he was tackled by Wrathion, still in his dragon form.

"Anduin!" Wrathion nuzzled his face against Anduin's then moved back a bit. "I have a surprise! Would you like to see?"

"If it's got you this excited, then I'm actually slightly worried," Anduin laughed, standing back up. "But yes, show me the big surprise."

Wrathion bounced over to the fireplace, which Anduin noticed was going despite it being an actual warm day. "Look what I found on one of the islands the champions keep going to."

Anduin walked over and peered into the fireplace. What he saw made his eyes go wide and he let out an audible gasp. "Wrathion....are those...?"

"Dragon eggs. Specifically, BLACK dragon eggs." Wrathion lightly nudged one of the five to push it more into the low fire. "Don't worry, the fire isn't going to hurt them. But I have to keep them warm somehow."

"But...how?" Anduin was very confused...and a little hurt. "I thought you were the last..."

Wrathion looked at Anduin and huffed. "Don't get any stupid ideas, dear. You're the only one for me." He licked Anduin's face, causing the human to relax a little and laugh, before looking back at the eggs. "I thought I was the last one as well. But the azerite is bringing out those I didn't know existed. One of the champions brought one of my...employees...a black dragon scale recently. It was from a young dragon; younger than me. I had to investigate. When I got to the island, most of the black dragons had been killed by the champion and their crew. But as I was looking around for any sort of clue as to where they came from.... I found a nest, with these eggs in it." He shifted his weight around. "Seeing the eggs there, alone, made something snap in me, I think. I couldn't just leave them there to die. So, I brought them here."

Anduin could feel himself falling for Wrathion even more than he already had. Still, he had to voice one concern. "Wrathion, what you did was very noble and makes me love you even more, but these ARE untreated black dragon eggs. Won't they be...corrupted?"

Wrathion turned back to Anduin. "I don't know, but what if they aren't? What if they are just whelps? What if, instead of learning to be 'evil', we raise them to be actual dragons, with the ability to just...live?" He turned into his human form and took Anduin's hand in his hands. "Please, Anduin? I want to see if they are okay, and if they are, give them a life they would never have otherwise. I want them to hatch and not worry about being used, unlike me."

Anduin could see Wrathion was really emotional about this, which surprised him. Wrathion was normally aloof with everything. He looked down at his hand being clasped by Wrathion, back up to Wrathion's eyes, which were full of worry. Anduin could help but smile. "You know I could never say no to you, dear."

Wrathion's face lit up and he threw his arms around Anduin. "Thank you, my sweet, amazing, wonderful human."

Anduin could feel himself blushing. "Yeah, yeah, keep using that mouth to sweet talk me, my dragon."  _ Imagine that _ , he thought to himself.  _ I’m going to be a dad after all. Guess that talk with Genn isn't needed. _

"My mouth can be used for better things, my mate," Wrathion cooed in Anduin's ear. Anduin felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Wait, Wrathion, we need to-" He was trying to say they needed to start planning for what happens after the eggs hatch, but Wrathion bit down on Anduin's shoulder and all logical thought went out the window. Planning would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this chapter a MONTH AGO oops sorry

It had been a few weeks since Wrathion brought the eggs back. They had been getting things ready for five baby dragons while trying to keep what they were doing secret. If the whelps were corrupt, they were going to take care of it themselves. They didn't want to alert anyone to the possibility of the whelps just in case. Only one person knew, and that was an accident. During a time when Wrathion was out getting stuff to warm the eggs safely, Genn came into the room without knocking just to see Anduin fawning over the eggs. It took a good 10 minutes for Anduin to convince Genn that Wrathion and he knew what they were doing. Genn didn't agree with the idea, but he knew he couldn't talk Anduin out of it. He promised to keep quiet about it.

Anduin was currently sitting in his new favorite spot; in front of the fireplace, looking at the eggs. Wrathion guessed that they would hatch any day now, and he was out giving last minute orders to those working for him. Anduin smiled as he stared at the eggs. He couldn't believe they were actually doing this. He was nervous, and excited, and worried, and many more emotions. He was also surprisingly happy to become a dad, even if it was to dragons. His mind wandered to his childhood, and he got a little sad thinking about his father. Varian wasn't always the world's greatest dad, but he did everything he did out of his love for Anduin. Anduin learned much from him, but Varian also learned from Anduin.

"I wonder what you would think if you saw me now, Father," he said out loud, sighing. "I wish you WERE here to give me some fatherly tips. I know raising me wasn't easy." He smiled weakly. "I hope I can do a good job with these little ones."

He paused when he heard a slight noise. He looked at the eggs and watched closely. The egg in the middle, the biggest one, lightly shook. Anduin, holding his breath, thought that maybe he imagined it until he saw a small crack appear on the surface. He gasped as his eyes went wide. It was hatching. IT WAS HATCHING! He quickly tried to get up but tripped over his own feet. Getting up again, he ran over to the window and looked around. Wrathion was nowhere in sight. "WRATHION!!!!" he yelled out, but still no dragon. He took a breath and held out his hand, focusing on bringing holy magic into it. When he had gathered enough, he shot it out of his hand like a flare. It didn't take but a few seconds after that for him to hear the flap of wings coming towards him.

"Anduin? Is everything okay?" Wrathion hovered outside the window in dragon form. "Was that light from you?"

"Wrathion! Egg! Hatching!" Anduin could barely get the words out, he was a bundle of nerves.

Wrathion's eyes got large and he flew in, changing into human form, but he flew into Anduin and they both landed on the floor. They quickly got up and ran over to the fireplace and looked at the eggs. The biggest one had more cracks and was shaking often. Wrathion and Anduin watched, barely breathing, Wrathion's hand holding Anduin's. With a final shake, the top of the egg opened up, and the snout of a baby dragon poked out. Wrathion and Anduin looked at each other with excitement and turned back to the egg. The snout ducked back in and broke more of the egg, and small arms popped out to help. It took a few minutes, but finally, the baby dragon freed itself from the egg and landed on its stomach on the floor.

Wrathion gently picked up the whelp and held him in front of him. The whelp tilted its head and stared up at him. "Hello, little one..." he said in a whisper. He couldn't believe it. It was a new black dragon, and from what he could tell it wasn't corrupted. "Anduin look at it," he said, handing the whelp over to Anduin.

"Wrathion I-" he started but stopped has he took the whelp. He looked at it as the whelp looked at him. The whelp blinked and made a small chirping noise at him. Anduin felt his heart break, he loved this baby so much instantly. His eyes tearing up, he brought the whelp close to him and held it like a human baby. Wrathion laughed but they froze and quickly looked at the fireplace. Another egg was starting to shake.

~~~

Two hours later, four of the eggs had hatched, and the whelps slept on the bed, having been fed once Wrathion went and grabbed small insects for them to eat. Anduin stood over them, looking at them with a smile. His smile turned to a frown as he looked over to Wrathion, sitting solemnly in front of the fireplace. One of the eggs, the smallest of the group, hadn't hatched yet. It hadn't even moved. Anduin was afraid that it was a dead egg, but Wrathion refused to entertain the idea. He sat there, speaking words of encouragement to the egg, though his face was crestfallen.

Anduin closed his eyes and brought his hands up to pray. _Light, please. I don't know if you can help here, but if you can, please. Allow this egg to hatch. Don't let the life inside it be lost. Give us, give me, this blessing._

He opened his eyes and waited. It felt like time had stopped. He looked down, disappointed, when he heard a cracking noise. He looked up at Wrathion, whose face had lit up. "Anduin!" he called, and Anduin went over there, sitting beside him. The egg had a large crack, and with very little struggle, the last whelp emerged from its egg. He looked at the two and began to cry. Wrathion picked it up, laughing, and took the whelp to be fed. _Thank you, Light_, Anduin prayed quickly as he walked after Wrathion.

Putting the last whelp into the bed, Wrathion and Anduin stood together looking over them. Wrathion had his arm around Anduin's waist and Anduin rested his head on Wrathion's shoulder. "Wrathion, I already love them. Is that weird?"

"No, my human. I love them too." Wrathion pointed at two of them, the second and third to hatch. "Those two are girls, the other three are boys." He chuckled. "Have you thought about 'mortal' names for them?"

"I was going to ask about that. Do dragons choose their own names or what?" Anduin took his head of Wrathion's shoulder and looked up at him. "Like, I know you did. But do other dragons?"

"I cannot speak for the other flights, and really I cannot speak for mine. The only other black dragon I can ask also was raised alone so I am unsure. I can say that my name came to me while I was in the egg still, but again, my hatching was....special." He smiled and gave Anduin a kiss on the forehead. "Until we know for sure, though, we can give them 'mortal' names."

Anduin smiled as he blushed lightly. He looked back at the whelps. "Well I have been thinking about names actually so that's good. What about, for the girls, Julia and Anne, and for the boys, Leon and Dareth?"

"Hmm. I like them. However, we still need one more male name."

Anduin started to fidget. "Well. I was thinking for the smallest one. The last one to hatch. If we give him a strong sounding name, maybe it'll help him grow up strong?" He sighed. "That's really stupid isn't it?"

Wrathion shook his head and pulled Anduin into his arms. "No, love, it's not. He'll be okay because he has us as parents, but any extra help would be nice. I have a feeling I know what name you want to use, and I think it's perfect." He snickered. "Got to keep the Wrynn tradition of naming sons after other family members, huh?"

Anduin huffed but wrapped his arms around his mate. "Very funny, Wrathion." He looked at the smallest whelp. "But you're right. Thank you for agreeing to the name. Varian." He looked up at Wrathion. "We're parents Wrathion. Can you believe it?"

"Now you have a legitimate reason to call me Daddy," Wrathion said with a dangerous smile.

"Wrathion, please!" Anduin whispered, flustered. "Not in front of the kids!" They looked at each other and laughed before meeting their lips for a kiss. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got mad about 8.2.5 and wrote this chapter to make myself feel better L M A O

The sun was just beginning to rise, the start of a new day. While there were a few already up at this hour, most of Stormwind still slept, resting. Wrathion wished he was one of those still asleep. However, the whelps were awake and crying to be fed. "Anduin," he whined. "Can you get them this time?"

Anduin mumbled something but Wrathion couldn't understand him. He looked and saw Anduin had his head under his pillow. Wrathion lifted the pillow slightly to hear his mate. "Wrathion you know I have an important meeting later today. Please let me sleep just a little longer?" Anduin turned and looked at Wrathion, his eyes pleading.

Wrathion sighed. "Okay, okay. But you owe me." He gave Anduin a quick kiss on the cheek as he got out of the bed. As he stretched, the whelps saw that he was up and flew over to him, crying at him. "Kids, it's okay! Dad is here to feed ya." He glanced over to Anduin who was already asleep again somehow. "Come on kids, follow me for breakfast. Let's give those wings a work out." He walked over to the other side of the room where he kept their food, five hungry babies following close behind.

\---

"Anduin I'm shocked to hear you can't tell our children apart. What kind of father are you?" Wrathion exclaimed in fake shock. It was close to noon now, and Anduin had just finished putting different colored bands on the tails of the whelps to help him know which was which.

Anduin shot a dirty look at Wrathion. "It's hard okay?" He gave a few pets to blue banded Varian, who cooed at the attention. Asleep nearby was Leon with gold, Julia with red, Anne with pink, and Dareth with green.

Wrathion wrapped his arms around Anduin and pulled him close. "Love, you know I am kidding, right?"

Anduin relaxed his body against Wrathion's and sighed. "Yes, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit sleep deprived, and that plus everything going on with the war has got me on edge."

"I understand, young king." Wrathion placed a kiss on Anduin's neck and smiled as he felt the human shiver from it. "We're together in this though. We'll be fine."

"You're right, like always," Anduin paused before giving Wrathion a smirk. "Daddy Wrathion."

"It's like you want to be late to your own meeting," Wrathion said with a low growl, nipping at Anduin's neck. He loved feeling Anduin squirm against him. He moved Anduin's shirt off his shoulder and bit down right where his had left his mate mark. Anduin quickly put his hand up to his mouth to quiet himself. Wrathion gave his neck one more kiss as he pulled away. "Go. Don't make them come looking for you."

Anduin composed himself the best he could. "You're paying for that later, you damn tease," he hissed. He stuck his tongue out at Wrathion has he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

Wrathion laughed to himself and laid down on the bed near the pile of whelps. Varian, with half open eyes, looked at him. "Let's take a nap, huh?" Wrathion said, yawning. Varian closed his eyes, and Wrathion did as well not long after. The lack of sleep made him fall asleep faster than normal.

Varian opened one eye to see if Wrathion was asleep. When he saw he was, he quickly sat up and started to shake his siblings awake. They slowly sat up and saw that their parent was asleep, which meant they could finally go exploring. They had only been alive for a few days, but were already tired of this one room. Leon flew to the door and grabbed the handle. He tried pulling on it but wasn't strong enough. He looked back at his siblings and chirped. They formed a line behind him and grabbed onto one another. With their combined might, they were able to open the door just enough to get out. They quickly flew out of the room and flew off in different directions.

~~~

Anduin yawned. The meeting was beginning late, as Moira's child was sick and she was caring for him before she came. He lazily thought about asking her for parental advice, but knew asking anyone anything like that would instantly lead to rumors he didn't want to deal with. Magister Umbric walked up to him and the two began to talk to pass the time while they waited. Anduin was only half paying attention when he saw something out of the corner of his eye that made him do a double take. Flying down the hall behind Umbric was a black dragon whelp with a green band on its tail. Without even thinking, he took off after the whelp, leaving Umbric as he was mid-sentence. 

Dareth saw his father coming for him and cried out, trying to fly away. His wings weren't powerful enough, however, and Anduin grabbed him and pulled the whelp close to him. "What are you doing out here mister?!" Anduin whispered at Dareth, slightly angry. Dareth chirped at him and cuddled up close to Anduin. "Don't think being cute is going to get you out of trouble, Dareth," Anduin said, anger already gone.

"Um, King Anduin?" Anduin froze up as he heard Umbric's voice. "Is that..."

Anduin slowly turned around and was about to try to come up with a convincing lie when Wrathion came running down the hallway. "ANDUIN THE KIDS ESCAPED!" He skidded to a halt when he saw Anduin holding Dareth and Umbric looking at both of them back and forth, visibly confused. "Oh, you... you already know..." Wrathion laughed nervously. "Well... I'm just gonna..."

"Wrathion." Anduin glared at his mate and walked over to him. One arm still holding Dareth, he used his free hand to grab Wrathion's shirt. "If any of our kids end up hurt because of this I will personally make sure there is one less black dragon in this world."

"You know, if the safety of the kids wasn't a pressing issue, this would be a big turn on," Wrathion said in a low voice.

Anduin sighed and let go of Wrathion. "Let's just go find the others." They took off to look around the keep, leaving Umbric there to wonder what just happened.

Finding three of them had been easy. Julia ended up in a weapons storage that had been left open, admiring all the shiny things in there. Leon was in the kitchen, stuffing himself full of food that had been made for after the meeting. Anduin was just glad no one was in the kitchen at the time. Anne was asleep on top of one of the bookshelves in the library. Wrathion had to fly up to get her. The only one they couldn't find was the smallest, Varian.

"It feels like we've looked everywhere, where can he be?" Anduin's voice was filled with worry.

"Don't worry, Anduin. He couldn't have gotten far. I'm sure we just keep missing him." Wrathion tried to keep calm, but he was worried too. Both carrying two whelps each, they kept looking until they heard a scream come from far away. "That sounded like..."

"The meeting." Anduin finished. They both took off towards where the meeting was. As they got closer they heard voices talking.

"...only two uncorrupted black dragons! This one has to go!"

"No wait I'm sure there's a reason!"

"Move! It must be smited!"

They arrived at the room right as one of the Lightforged emissaries shot a beam of light at Varian, who was sitting on a table. Anduin and Wrathion wouldn't make it in time to save him, and they felt their hearts stop. There was a loud explosion, and smoke filled the room. Anduin and Wrathion turned to cover the other whelps from it, and as the room cleared, they hesitantly turned back around to look. 

Anduin let out a gasp. Varian was covered by a purple barrier. Slowly, Umbric walked over and made the barrier disappear. "That was close, little one," he said, picking up Varian as everyone else in the room watched silently. Varian gave a happy chirp to Umbric. The void elf walked over to Anduin and Wrathion. "I believe this one belongs to you." He held out Varian who flew and landed on Anduin's head, nuzzling his father.

"Umbric... Thank you," Anduin said quietly, close to tears.

"No need to thank me, though you could explain why you have five black dragon whelps. Not only to me but everyone else." Umbric gestured at the room. Anduin looked at Wrathion who gave a small nod. This isn't how Anduin wanted everyone to find out, but he couldn't escape this, so with the help of Wrathion they explained everything.

~~~

The whelps were asleep in the "nest" Anduin had made, which was really just a bunch of pillows in a large basket. Wrathion gave each of them a light pet before joining Anduin in the bed. "Listen, Anduin. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fallen asleep and let the kids escape."

Anduin, who was reading a book, closed it and put it on the nightstand beside the bed. "Wrathion it's okay. I forgive you." He turned to face Wrathion and placed his hand on Wrathion's face. "We're still learning. They are all okay and safe. We just have to be more careful."

"Which is why you had Jaina place a magic seal on the door so we'll be alerted if they try that stunt again?" Wrathion said with a chuckle, placing his hand on top of Anduin's.

"Exactly." Anduin smiled. "Now I think we both need some sleep, wouldn't you agree?"

"I'm too tired to argue, if that tells you anything." Wrathion pulled Anduin close to him and wrapped himself around his mate. "Good night, my human."

"Good night, my dragon." Anduin leaned his head against Wrathion as they both closed their eyes. Soon the warmth of the other beside them drifted them both off to rest.


End file.
